Christmas Date
by psychemenace
Summary: Seri and Izumo thought of a plan to make Reishi and Mikoto spend Christmas time together by making both groups spend their christmas at an onsen.


**A/N**: I wanted to write some steamy stuff for my OTP. So tear this is the result of that desire. This is a christmas special, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The Homra guys decided to spend Christmas indulging in the luxurious hot spring that Izumo practically fell in love with at first sight when he saw it on a magazine. Actually, it was Seri who told him about the hot springs and was the one who told him to try to talk Mikoto of celebrating christmas outside of Homra. Well of course, the red king was dumbfounded when he knew that preparations have already been made, and his men have already been looking forward for their trip. It was an extremely well planned strategy to force him to go with them. Even Anna had her role in persuading Mikoto to spend Christmas outside of Homra just for once.

Meanwhile, at Scepter 4's headquarters Reishi was practically whistling happily. He was so excited about Seri's idea of spending Christmas on an onsen that he was thinking about what he would be bringing for their christmas party. Reishi has always been excited about parties involving his men, he loves to look at them interacting with each other and would never miss a chance at any oppurtunity. All the Scepter 4 guys were joyful except for Fushimi. They had a good look of the onsen that they will be going and decided on the spot that they can surely be able to endure Lieutenant Awashima's red bean paste and Reishi's weird ideas for a presentation as long as they can have fun and relax. Plus, they heard that they can also go on touring. Fushimi on the otherhand, does not have any interest in those kinds of things but has no choice but to go with them just because.

The two parties didn't know that they were going to the spending christmas in the same place. It was part of the ploy Seri and Izumo planned out. Though however the subjects of their plan was the red and blue king. They always have been curious about the two of them, Seri for the most part has long given up on the blue king because of his uncanny attraction to the red king. Izumo on the other hand found such an idea amusing so he happily volunteered to help.

When they arrived at the Onsen, the scepter 4 guys were very excited and since Reishi and Seri prepared the specific schedules for their excursion, rested for awhile and went out to go on touring. They spent half of the day touring and after that they were allowed to loiter around the place but told them to be back before 8 in the evening. Seri met up with Izumo while Reishi went back to the onsen house to take a rest.

The Homra guys were spending the time of their lives touring except Mikoto. He was left by everybody alone inside one of their rented rooms sound asleep. They tried waking him up but for some reason or another he couldn't be waken up. So they left just like that.

Mikoto was for some reason dreaming about something he didn't expect himself to be dreaming about. It was the reason why he couldn't be waken up by his men. He found himself in a state of confusion. He could not make most of what he was seeing but he was sure that the man in front of him was no other than his nemesis, the 4th and blue king. Which for some reason or another doesn't look like he was conscious of him. Munakata Reishi was wearing his Yukata in a dismantled way, not at all like his prim and proper self. His eyes were downcast, and had a sober air to them. He was not wearing his glasses and was somehow out of sorts. Both of them were standing, and Mikoto felt a pang in his heart when there was something that was loosening Reishi's obi. His yukata slowly fell low into his shoulders but his expression hardly changed. Mikoto felt strange, he was so confused that he tried walking about to the blue king to help him fix his clothes. This was the first time he saw him in such state, but he was surprised at himself for noticing how much Reishi's skin glowed. The man has beautiful alabaster skin, and when he touched it, he felt an electric shock ran through his veins. Mikoto backed away and tousled his own hair, a little red. He was not sure what was going on but looking at how unguarded Reishi was, he couldn't help but to let his guard down also. But at the second he raised his eyes to look at the fourth and blue king. He saw himself entering the tatami room dressed in a Yukata as well. His other self, slowly closed the door and sauntered up to the semi nude Reishi that was standing in the center of the room. He was flabbergasted at what he was seeing. His other self and Reishi seemed not to mind him. His other self called out Reishi's name and for some reason Mikoto felt shivers ran down his spine at the way his other self called out to his nemesis. He couldn't help but feel somehow disgusted. What the was going on? And that's when he woke up.

He found himself alone. He sighed and stood up to look for something to eat. He was relieved to wake up before knowing the rest of his weird dream. When he was walking, at the corner of his eye he thought he saw Reishi but dropped the idea because it was impossible for him to be here. When Mikoto went back to their room after buying food, he bumped into Reishi who was about to go outside. What surprised him the most though was Reishi was wearing the same Yukata that he saw in his dream. Mikoto's expression grimmed. Reishi noticed this and smiled sweetly at him. Mikoto was irked at how Reishi was sparkling and turned his back on the guy. Why the hell was Reishi there? And why is he freakin sparkly?

All was going according to plan. They knew their king's so well that it was impossible for the both of them to miscalculate on how to lure their kings to meet each other. Because Reishi and Mikoto were alike, they couldn't keep meeting each other and ended up going all over the place together. They played pingpong which ended at the near destruction of the place itself because Mikoto somehow lost his nerves over Reishi subtle provocations. Reishi was obviously amused. Both of them however ended up enjoying an eat all you can contest which they were forced to join (for some reason they were able to tour outside of the onsen grounds and ended up touring together). When they went back to the onsen at 3 in the afternoon they ended up being invited to a drinking contest where Reishi was forced to join in. The blue king refused but because of the enthusiasm of their new found friends, he ended up joining in. Mikoto could've left him there but he didn't. It was not that he couldn't but he just can't. So he was forced to guard Reishi's back. Both of them returned to their rooms exhausted. They rested for some time and went to take a bath in the hot springs. When Reishi went to have his bath, Mikoto was already there. Both of them spoke "You" simultaneously when they saw each other. Not again, both of them thought. For some reason, Mikoto felt kinda awkward realizing that he spent most of his day with Reishi. They even went out together. It looked like they were on a date or something. Reishi on the other hand was as calm and composed as ever and looked as if he didn't mind Mikoto's company.

"Why are so calm?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I thought you don't want to breathe the same as me?"

"There are some instances that I want to breathe toxic air."

"Tch."

"We've been all over town together today. Honestly I wasn't planning to go out but..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I just thought that today can be considered as something that is 'fun'."

"I don't really want to admit it, but you're right."

Reishi didn't anticipate such a response from Mikoto so he burst in a fit of laughter. Mikoto sighed indifferently and told Reishi to hurry up and get into the bath. After awhile Reishi immersed himself into the bath and let out a sigh of relief.

"This feels so good." Reishi put a cigarette in between his teeth and offered one to Mikoto. Mikoto leaned in closer to Reishi and with the flick of his hand, both of their cigarettes were lighted. Reishi's lips narrowed into a grin.

Mikoto's hair was pulled back while Reishi's was the same as usual. They were both quiet for a while, sipping on their cigarettes. Reishi though remembered something.

"I forgot to bring an ashtray with me."

"Tch. You really like to worry about such a trivial thing don't you? It's annoying."

"I guess the air that you bring with you doesn't ruin everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Reishi smirked.

"Suoh, the bath is getting hotter. Can you please stop it."

"If I'm too hot for you, you should just leave."

If both of them could just stop talking to each other everything would go smoothly. Everytime they converse they always end up fighting. Mikoto sighed and they were quietly for some time. Mikoto lowered himself in to water, soaking his head and stayed immersed in the water for a couple of seconds. When he rose, he saw Reishi covering his face with his hand and was somehow flushed. The man, was in the verge of passing out because of staying in the water. Mikoto couldn't believe it at first because it wasn't that long since he was bathing. Mikoto clicked his tongue and motioned to Reishi. He asked him what was wrong. Reishi couldn't speak audibly so he thought it was better if could let the man out of the bath. Mikoto was forced to bring Reishi back to his room because he didn't know where he was staying. He took Reishi's clothes with him and clothed the man. Mikoto was having troubles in helping Reishi into his Yukata, he didn't know how to wear such a thing. So instead, he took one of his clothes from his bag and let Reishi wear it.

"So troublesome."

He placed Reishi in the futon and let him have his rest. Mikoto didn't think about what his clan members will think when they get back finding the Blue King sprawled their on their room. Mikoto yawned. He was exhausted carrying a full grown man in his arms. His eyes felt heavy and then his vision darkened. He fell asleep beside Reishi.

Seri and Izumo lost track of both of their Kings and spent the day with each other. When they went back to their lodging, Seri was devastated when she couldn't find Reishi. She received a text message from Izumo saying that he found something interesting and he would like Seri to check it out, it was about Reishi. So without any second thoughts, he rushed to where Izumo was. When she arrived, she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, don't you think this is rather cute?"


End file.
